The Personality Shift
by MasterCole
Summary: When Mal's plan backfires and he and the other personalities gets sent to a land where they must fight monsters, and save the world from the Dark Mage, how will they get home? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The personality was sitting around in the living chamber of their new home in Mike's mind. After the All-Stars finale, when they all pressed the reset button, they got sent here. It resembled their old home, they just couldn't switch out like they used to. Other than that, their lives were the same. Except for Mals, in the back of the living quarters, Mal was kept in a glass box chained to the wall. Ever since he got defeated by Mike, he was very weak. He didn't move most of the day. Mal would just stare at the floor and try to figure out what went wrong with his perfect plan.

Manitoba was also in the living quarters preparing the games and such for their "Family Fun Friday". He picked up a movie out of the box and studied it for a few seconds. "We haven't watched this one in a long while!" He laughed and looked over to Mal. "What do think Mal?" He asked him, who rolled his eyes and answered. "Look, I really don't care what you idiots watch or play. You guys could get ripped apart in a grinder and I still wouldn't care." Mal finished and looked back down at the floor.

Manitoba shrugged and said. "Suit yourself mate," Then walked out the room. Mal spat at the glass that was keeping him prisoner. "I will get my revenge, soon." Then he looked at where Manitoba exited. "Soon."

Manitoba walked into the kitchen where Svetlana, Vito, and Chest were sitting at the kitchen table. "Yo Manitoba, did you find us a movie?" Vito asked him who nodded and held up the tape. "Why yes sir! I found this one called Wizards and-" Vito interrupted "No, no that movie is to nerdish for the Vito!" He stated loudly. But then Svetlana spoke up. " Svetlana loves that movie!" She said clapping her hands together. Vito made a sick face and looked over to Chester. "Aye yo Chester, you don't want to watch that movie do you?" Asking the old man personality who started to complain. " Darn kids and their video boxes, back in my day we watched the clouds roll by, and we were happy with it!" He finished. "That's fine Chester, but theirs no clouds here." Manitoba said.

Mal listened to their conversation from the other room. "Idiotic peons." He sighed and watched them argue from the other HAD to get out of this place before he went crazy. He pulled on the chains, but no progress. Then he slammed the chains on the back on the wall. But that also did nothing. He groaned and slammed his foot on the ground and he heard something crack. "Whats this?" He asked himself and repeated the foot action. Which opened a trap-door bellow, the lock that had been they was rusted. so that made it so much easier to break.

"Perfect." Mal said and laughed evilly but then noticed he was still chained up. "Now how am I going to break these chains." He thought to himself for a few minutes. The other personalities were still arguing giving Mal a short time period to break out in. Which as more as he thought it seemed to be impossible to break the chains. But then the chains became brown and rusted, Mal who was surprised at this, laughed again as the chains became easier to break and he succeeded. "Ill wait till they sit down to watch their film, then I'll make my escape." He planned quietly.

About twenty minutes later the personalities finished arguing about the movie and went to the living quarters and sat down. "I can't believe we're watching this crap!" Vito sighed as Svetlana spoke. "Shush Vito, Svetlana beat you fair and square!" Svetlana gloated. Vito put his face in his hands and responded. "Just start the film already!" Manitoba nodded and the movie started playing. Mal saw this and snuck into the trap-door that he had discovered. He chuckled, those fools didn't even notice that his chains were no longer there. He walked in many tunnels and then he saw a huge red button. "One of these sent us here, another one will send us back!" He said happily as he put his hands on the button. He pressed the button in and it shot a flash of white light. "What did I do?!" Mal yelled over the screeching noise of the button.

The light shined through the floor-boards and blinded the others. "What's happening?!" Vito yelled but no one could hear him over the increasing noise of the machine. And then everything went white.

Manitoba got up and looked around, he and the others were in a forest. "What the hey? How'd we get here?" then the others got up, but. Mal was no where to be found. Vito was about to speak but then a unknown voice interrupted him. "This is the story of five friends." The voice said and then continued. "The friends were playing in the forest, Vito The Great was a strong warrior, he never would give up a fight." Vito looked over to the others and smiled proudly And then the voice continued. "Svetlana The Active, her skills of acrobatics are the greatest of the land." Svetlana did a flip in the air. "Chester The Wise, he could predict the future using his skills." Chester was about to complain how that was Impossible but then the voice continued. "Manitoba The Smith, he was the greatest sword-maker and adventurer of the land." Manitoba held his fist in the air.

"The prince of the land was also their friend, Prince Mike." A small boy, who looked like a younger version of Mike, came out if the bushes and ran up to Manitoba. "Mani! I found a cool cave!" The boy said excitedly and tugged on Manitoba's arm. Vito whispered to Svetlana. "Since when was Mike a munchkin?" Svetlana shrugged. Mike lead Manitoba to a large cave with statues of lions. "Whoa, nice find." Manitoba said to him, but then the voice spoke up again. "They had good times indeed,but this was all about to change." It said as Mal walked out of the cave. "Hey guys, what the heck is going on?" He questioned.

"Mal The Dark Mage, the most feared evil in the world, came out of the darkness. He took the prince, hoping to get a large sum of money for him." Mal raised a eyebrow and spoke. "I guess I'll do that." He said a bored tone, grabbing Mike by the back if the shirt and with a flash of light and a scream from the prince, he was gone. And then the voice spoke up again. "The group knew they had to rescue the prince, but if only they knew this was only the beginning of their troubles." Manitoba looked back at his friends and gulped. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! But stay alert there are more chapters and adventure to come! -Laughs darkly-


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! It's story time, take a seat and listen. If you don't I'll send you to the Dark Mage! -Laughs-

* * *

Manitoba walked up to the others. "I'm confused, suddenly we're some kind of heroes?" He asked and Vito corrected him. "Not all of us, Mals a Dark Mage apparently." Then he turned to the trail. "So, shouldn't we head toward that kingdom?" He said as he pointed to the kingdom where Mike was from. Svetlana sat down on a log that had fell. "What if Svetlana cannot get home?" She sighed. Manitoba looked toward the kingdom and spoke. "Don't worry, we will." Then he started walking on the path, then motioned for the others to follow him.

Chester complained once again. "Soon my feet are going to be stubs!" He said seven minutes into the trek. Vito turned around to face him. "Aye! Shut it old man!" He shot. "Back in my day we respected our elder-" He started but was interrupted. "We know!" All three of them groaned. "Hey look! We have almost made it!" Manitoba stated, Vito then ran past him and almost went through the open gates but was quickly stopped by the guards. And then the voice spoke out again.

"The four heroes made it to the gate but was quickly stopped by the guards!" It said and faded out once again. "Aye, what's all the hubbub?" Vito asked The two men dressed in blue and gold. "You may not enter without us knowing your identity!" One guard stated. Then Manitoba spoke, "We are friends of Prince Mike." He said but the guard looked him in the eyes. "Names?" Vito's eyes sprang open. "Manitoba The Smith" "Svetlana The Active!" "Chester The Wise." "Vito The... Uh... Awesome?" Vito said with a worried smile.

"Get him!" The other guard shouted and then twenty guards all piled on Vito. "Oh come on! Wait, Guys don't leave me!" He screamed as the the others walked into the kingdom walls. "We'll get him later." Manitoba said as he looked for the castle, which he assumed that Mike lived in. "Ok, over there!" He said, pointing over to a huge castle, dressed in Blue and Gold banners.

Mal walked up into his tower, a crying 8 year-old Mike in his grasp, and sat down on his new throne. "Oh, I like this!" He said happily throwing Mike down and walking over to a window. "I-I can't believe it!" Right bellow his tower was an active volcano, what he has dreamed of ever since All-Stars. Mike crawled over to the door but was stopped by Mal stepping on his hand, which made him cry out in pain. "Where do you think your going?" He said in his demonic tone. "Just let me go!" He cried but Mal glared then smiled. "You can't leave yet! The fun is only beginning! This is my revenge for what you did to me on the bloody television show!" Mike just stared at him with a blank face. "One, what's a television. Two, what are you talking about?!" He yelped. "What do you mean?" Mal questioned but then he realized and put his hands to his face. "Your not the real Mike!" He yelled at the boy.

Mal was about to yell some more until he got a sudden headache and fell on his knees.

"Your not alone Mal..." A voice teased in his head. "I'm here, and I'm the ruler of YOU!" It finished. "I don't take orders!" He yelled into the air, which freaked the younger Mike out a bit. "Oh you will listen to me, or else." The voice said. And then Mal hobbled over to his throne and rubbed his head. "What's happening anymore?" He asked himself.

Manitoba, Svetlana, and Chester walked into the castle and into the throne room, where the king was sitting. "Ah, Mike's friends!" The king spoke loudly to the group, "Hello king, we need to speak to you-" Manitoba started but was interrupted. "Where Mike?" He asked them, then Svetlana answered. "That's what we came here to speak to you about." Svetlana looked over to Manitoba and nodded, and then he continued. "You see, your son got taken by Mal-" The king got up from the throne and yelled. "Mal has taken my son prisoner?!" Manitoba nodded. "I'll hire all of my troops, we must get him back. If Mal figures out his secret, all hope is lost!" Manitoba was now curious. "What secret?" He asked the king who shook his head, "That must remain classified, even from his best friends." He answer, Manitoba was disappointed but understood. "We could rescue him for You." He told the king who agreed, the reasons why he wanted to do it himself were, 1. He wanted to get the joy of punching Mal in the face himself, and 2. They could figure out a way to get home.

"Okay, I'll leave my trust in you, bring him back safely." The king told him and he gave him a thumbs up. The king looked at him like he was crazy and walked back into his chamber.

Manitoba looked back at his friends, "Okay, we have a job to do. But before we leave, we should go a grab Vito." He said walking out of the castle, the others nodded and followed.

* * *

There you guys go! Another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it, now get outa my tower before I have you executed, but be sure to return for the next chapter! -R&R-


End file.
